leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MajorFlamerider/Graun, the Smith of the Earth
This custom champion page follows similar conventions to my earlier champion, Quaris, with the addition of flavour text. As the usual disclaimer, I'll take criticisms as best as I can, but I don't encourage them. Besides, the numbers I have set out might be completely outrageous and the lore completely head-breakingly bad, I can't be the best judge of that, and I do these for fun, to burn time. Please enjoy. Graun is a strong bruiser. Boasting crowd-control, multiple defensive abilities, and high-power offensive capabilities. He lacks any mobility, even being short on any kind of movement speed buff, and relies on a ranged skill-shot stun to initiate. On the flip side, he bridges the tank-dps gap by scaling his physical damage output with his bonus health, in addition to AD. This is his main gimmick, and as such is most powerful when building items with an efficient combination of both Attack Damage and Health. Consider this particular scaling, in lore, to be scaling with his overall 'Strength'. Ability icons are original creations. I have not made any kind of art illustrating the champion itself however, that may be a late addition, though admittedly this will be pushed far out of the list by then. Graun, the Smith of the Earth is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities | passive in-game, it has a small additional tooltip noting how his spells also scale with his bonus health. * Damage reduction will affect damage from towers. }} }} Smashes the ground and creates a stone wave that travels down a line, dealing physical damage to enemy units and stunning them for 1 second. |description2 = "Graun manipulates the ground, causing a destructive domino effect within the earth." |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 60/70/80/90/100 |costtype = mana |range = 750 }} | }} Enhances Graun's next basic attack to deal increased physical damage. Graun then gives himself a damage-absorbing shield of the same amount as the attack's total damage for 1.5 seconds. |description2 = "Graun shields himself with the wake of his own spree of destruction." |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50/55/60/65/70 |costtype = mana }} | }} Temporarily grants Graun bonus armor. This bonus is equal to a base amount plus a portion of both Graun's bonus attack damage and bonus health. For the duration, Graun reduces movement slowing effects on himself by 40%. |description2 = "Powered by his strength and vitality, Graun manipulates shards of the earth to protect him." |leveling = seconds |cooldown = |cost = 30/35/40/45/50 |costtype = mana |range = }} | }} |range = 1200 |cooldown = |cost = 100/125/150 |costtype = mana }} | }} Lore Graun, through strange circumstances, is one with an ancient spirit of the earth, whose identity has been lost to the ages, and lives on within Graun and his warhammer. He lives far from most societies to help himself channel this spirit, lest he be driven to destructive urges. He spent his early life as part of a druidic family, and while he took part in their traditions celebrating the world and its form, he took off to persue a steady lifestyle. And yet, some of those traditions still stuck with him, if just a little bit. While Graun's most proficient hobby was smithing, he spent most of his life as a servant to the house of Piore, a family that lives to this day, albeit particularly scattered (one of which is far from home studying magic). His last interaction with said family was long ago, when he had to attend an investigation on some valuable real estate, owned by the Piore house. Apparently, it was a criminal hotspot, with many people stealing a large portion of the supplies and materials they'd put in there. When they went to check it out, Graun brough one of his most trusted warhammers, getting the itching feeling he might need to use it. Sure enough, after catching a thief in the act and chasing him down, the investigation discovered that the estate they purchased had all been part of a grand scam. The town was the cover for a hidden underworld for criminals of the land, and the estate was a scheme pulled to feed off it and its contents whenever they were maintained out of the Piore's pockets. Graun's discovery of this entire hive of darkness and corruption was heartwrenching. And then the voice came. A part of the druidic lore told of a diety, diluted as he is in this modern age, whose main motivation was the preservation of the earth. However, unlike most benevolent ones, though certainly not with evil intent, it wished at all times to keep the earth at its natural state. And if that meant smashing the work of man down in the process, then so be it. He contacted Graun via his minor druidic spiritual roots and tempted him. He would bless his hammer and give him the strength to flatten the place to the ground. All he had to do was be the one to bring it down. And so he complied. Standing in front of the whole town, he slammed the hammer. The earth rended open far and wide over a gigantic radius, splitting apart and bringing the buildings, and everyone in them, crumbling down. All that was left was rubble. It was wiped off the map, completely. This included the estate that belonged to the Piores. He felt guilty enough that he destroyed a town and killed hundreds, some criminals, but some maybe innocents, but he was devestated to have wronged the family he worked for. Fearing facing disgrace and punishment, he ran, leaving his home and anyone he knew. Coming to terms with his new-found power and the spirit that loaned them to him was not easy. It was one of the reasons he now lives a life as a hermit. He finds time still to practise his hobby, but for everyone's safety steers clear of society, with some exceptions. Gradually his grip on reality and sense of perserverence has grown stronger, and after becoming a soft-spoken legends to people who hear of him and his stories, is happy to live life, even though his temptations bring him tragedy. As for his reason for entering the League of Legends? He says that it may help him quell the temptations he experiences by giving them a safe outlet, for which the Fields of Justice are a place suitable to withstand it. Quotes Champion Selection: * "Philosophy has its purposes, and a hammer has many more." Movement: * "Strength has many factors." * "I'll make the path myself." * "Dust before dawn." * "The dust settles." * "Never stop, never give up." * "If you do not have a purpose to live for, find it." * "The earth shakes beneath my feet already." * "Brace for the bad to seek the good." * "Take satisfaction in the journey, if not the destination." * "The will to live is a powerful tool." * "I am no plaything of a god." * "If you have regrets, find a way to repent them." * "My body is a powerful tool." Attacking: * "Rend the earth." * "Make an alloy out of their skulls." * "When all you have is a hammer, all problems look like nails." * "Bring it to them." * "Bring the rocks from beneath their feet." * "Destruction is a skill I'm not afraid to use." * "I have might, and the will to use it." * "Kick up dust." * "I can bring the earth to its knees." * "Face me, face yourself!" * "Crumble." Joke: Graun creates an anvil-shaped rock, and places a sword against it. He slams it once with a hammer, and the rock crumbles. Graun pauses, then puts the hammer away. * "Oh. Oops. Guess I don't know my own strength." * "Was metal powers too much to ask for?" * "So much for rock solid." Taunt (Generic): * "The very ground you stand on is your own enemy." * "I'll test my will, right on your skull." * "I'll hit you so hard you'll turn into a broadsword." Taunting : * "You do realize what you're getting into right?" * "You're different from most rocks, I'll give you that." Taunting : * "A talking animal that can shake the earth. At least... I think it talks." * "I wish you'd tell me how you came across the ability to make earthquakes. No? Nothing? Not this time?" Taunting : * "I like your style. Unbreakable, even in spirit." * "Let's size up the legend to the man, shall we?" Taunting : * "A girl of flesh, with power over rock and born to the sands. Not judging, just observing." * "People who morph the ground are usually a little bigger than you, miss." Death: * "I can still... cough" * "struggling noises, then a cough for death" Landing Break Even: * "Break Even!" * "Give and take!" Using Fractal Scar: * "Scar the Earth!" * "Titan's Wrath!" * "Wrath like a God!" Graun also has a pool of generic grunts and yells when casting abilities and striking basic attacks. Building : * "Finally, a hammer that can take some punishment." * "Blunt Steel, cold as ice. Haha, sign me up!" Building : * "Is this thing moving?" * "Okay, so apparently this is made of living stuff. I'll just ignore that shall I?" Building : * "Now to channel my fortitude into power!" * "Hard as steel, and now just as deadly ." Interaction with Quaris: * "You're a good kid. A smart one too. Don't go getting into trouble." * "The family wouldn't want to hear it. I'll come back when I can make up for a whole city being destroyed." * "Maybe I should be helping you? You seem pretty distressed yourself." Interaction with ??? (2): * "You've got a lot of heart. You just aren't putting it in the right place." * "Don't come crying to me when this viligante business gets you in trouble." * "Interesting sword. Does it come with the job?" Interaction with ??? (3): * "I don't think this war thing is healthy for a girl your age." * "Your spirit is inspiring kid. You've got that, and you don't need anything else." * "You aren't the slightest bit worried about losing your inheritance, are you?" Strategy * Ground Fissure is perhaps Graun's strongest basic ability, and one of the most recommended to use, especially in the laning phase. When jungling, your first skill is either this or Break Even. * Break Even when trading blows in lane. In the early stages, it's guaranteed to fully block at least one enemy champion's basic attack, as your basic attack damage, plus the base damage and additional scaling, will be at least a little bit higher than an enemy attack reduced by armor. * Earthforge Armor helps you cover your defensive bases by giving your armor that scales off health and damage, allowing you to safely build health to counter physical damage. However, magic resistance is not included, build some if needed to help cover your weakness. Seeing how the strongest magic resistance items also include health (i.e. ), it still synergises into his kit. ** Still, Earthforge Armor reduces slows while active, so it's not entirely worthless when being bombarded with magic. It helps compensate for the factor that Desperate Will does not trigger on slows. * is undoubtly a core item. It provides large amounts of both of the stats he scales with, and the slow helps him stick to enemies to make up for his shortfall in mobility. * Graun isn't mobile, and his boost through his passive is situational, though it does help keep chase of enemies trying to keep you down with hard crowd control. The best way to deal with this is to make sure you successfully initate with a well-aimed Ground Fissure, then engage during the stun and hope you stay on. * Fractal Scar deals massive damage, but you need to keep the enemy in place for both hits of damage. Firing Ground Fissure after it to keep enemies inside the AoE is the best combo for this move. * The damage increase from leveling Break Even is minimal. The cooldown reduction, however, is valuable. Getting the shield and bonus damage more often is nice for offense and defense. Category:Custom champions